


A snowflake on the ground

by DarkValkyrie



Category: Christmas - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Christmas songs, Death, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkValkyrie/pseuds/DarkValkyrie
Summary: Christmas time is here and Christmas spirit is everywhere you look. Literally everywhere you look.The shops, malls, radio stations and even work. One December of constant same Christmas songs is enough to make someone crazy.What about two Decembers?





	A snowflake on the ground

Autumn was over the temperatures started to go down until one day the temperature went below freezing point in December. The next day all over the radio stations Christmas songs started to play. Natalie never liked Christmas and Christmas songs, which was an irony of its own because her name literally meant _a child born at Christmas_. 

The same day Natalie was late for work, not because she left for work late, but because there was more traffic than usual. The snow was falling and all the people, that usually use public transport, were driving to work because it was cold outside. More traffic meant that Natalie had to spend more time in the car listening to the more Christmas songs. The radio station she always listened to played the old classic Christmas songs and the man on the radio sad that he cannot wait three weeks until Christmas and asked the listeners for their best gift ideas.

The problem wasn’t in the Christmas songs, the problem was that every radio station played all the same Christmas songs, which were older than she was. Every year the same Christmas songs repeated over all the radio stations, in the stores and even at work. Some singers made new Christmas songs but they never caught on, everybody just played the classics that were getting on Natalie’s nerves already for years.

When Natalie finally made it to work all she could hear were Christmas songs playing in the background and her colleagues humming to the rhythm of the songs. It seemed that the only place in the city without Christmas songs was Natalie’s apartment. It was a shame she couldn’t work from home.

Natalie was trying to concentrate and finish writing a report for her boss when one of her more jolly colleagues John came to her desk and started singing one of the classic Christmas songs Natalie hated the most, Jingle bells. Natalie was so close to punching him in the balls, but she couldn’t risk another mobbing report to Human resources, she was already been reported three times. The last time she was reported, the Human resources department told her that they would reduce her pay if she gets another report. She kept reminding herself that it was just three weeks until Christmas and that after that this torture will end.

Those three weeks were Natalie’s longest weeks this year. As Christmas approached, more and more people were in the Christmas spirit. More and more people decorated their desks with Christmas decorations and Christmas lights singing Christmas songs as they ate Christmas cookies. The only plain and blank desk was Natalie’s and all her colleagues pestered her about her not having the Christmas spirit.

With one week until Christmas, her colleagues traditionally gathered around a sack full of names to see who will be whose secret Santa. Natalie hid in the bathroom for an hour to avoid the secret Santa tradition. She didn’t have anything against her colleagues, but she had everything against the secret Santa tradition. There were more than a hundred employees in her department and she didn’t know, actually didn’t want to know, all the people in her department, let alone buy them gifts when she knew nothing about them.

Finally, Christmas Eve came and her colleagues exchanged secret Santa gifts. Everyone looked at Natalie as if she was a traitor but she really didn’t care. All she cared was that after the gift exchange was over she could go home and wait for Christmas and all the Christmas lunacy to end.

Christmas passed and Natalie headed back to work. She got out of her building and stopped, frozen by shock. All the shops still had Christmas decorations and Christmas lights in their windows, the traffic was crazy as it was the first day the snow fell. Natalie thought that it was just déjà vu and got in her car. The radio station that she always listened talked about the same things and played the same annoying Christmas songs from three weeks ago. Natalie almost crashed into the car in front of her when the man on the radio sad that he cannot wait three weeks until Christmas and asked the listeners for their best gift ideas.

‘ _Oh, no. This can’t be real. Christmas just passed. How can it be three weeks until Christmas again?_ ’ Natalie thought devastated. 

Natalie came into work and all she could hear were Christmas songs playing in the background and her colleagues humming to the rhythm of the songs.

‘No no no no no! This can’t be happening! Am I in hell?’ Natalie thought.

John came to her desk and started singing the Jingle bells song. 

‘ _I am in hell._ ’ Natalie had no doubts now.

This time Natalie picked up the heaviest thing from her desk and hit John right in the mouth with it. She started hitting his head until he was dead. She stood up, covered in blood, but her other colleagues were minding their own business and humming the Christmas songs.

Natalie killed one of her colleagues by sticking two pens into her eyes all the way to her brain. One she beat up to death with a garbage can. One unfortunate colleague Natalie beat to death with a keyboard, tearing off his jaw in the process, and another she strangled with the mouse cable. Moving from desk to desk, in the open space she shared with her colleagues, Natalie went from colleague to colleague and beat each of them to death with anything she could find on or around their desk.

Covered in blood from head to toe, Natalie reached her boss’ office, forcibly opened the door and found her boss Scarlett sitting at her desk in the ugliest high heel shoes she ever saw. Natalie took one of her high heel shoes and started to hit Scarlett’s blond hair head with the heel of the shoe until she scrambled Scarlett’s brains all over the floor. For a few moments, Natalie stood over Scarlett’s body and then said. “Merry Christmas bitches.”

Natalie woke up covered in sweat. She ran towards the window, opened it and saw a beautiful and warm summer morning. 

“Thank heavens it’s not Christmas.” Natalie said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas songs did this to me, I dreamt this today.
> 
> I didn't use any movies, books or series for inspiration, the story is my original work.  
> I hope you liked it :)
> 
> It’s still just a story, like all of my other stores. It doesn’t have a deeper spiritual, moral or ethical meaning.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)  
> Every comment is welcome


End file.
